halruaafandomcom-20200214-history
Halruaa
Halruaa is a land of magic, renowned for its electrum mines. Ruled by Netyarch(wizard-king) Zalathorm Kirkson in the capital city of Halarahh, the fabled, quiet and wealthy magocracy is justly depicted as full of wonder. Created by archwizards foreseeing the fall of Netheril, Halruaa combines the peace and harmony of Cormyr with the magic powers of Thay. Nearly all arcane casting Halruaans are wizards, with one third of the total populace having some sort of magical powers. With such ever-present power, it is likely their strict laws or perhaps their inherent nature has prevented their entire nation from being reduced to dust and ash years ago. History See History of Halruaa People See Halruaans Religion See Halruaan Pantheon, Halfling pantheon, Dwarf pantheon, Gnome pantheon, Elf pantheon Places See Map Economy To its citizens, Halruaa is truly a land of plenty. Much of its countryside consists of open plains that are well watered by frequent rains. Farming is a significant part of the economy, and because of the relatively sparse population, the farms around Lake Maeru and north of Lake Halruaa can produce most of the food the country needs. Fish abound in the wide rivers and along the shores of the lakes, and fresh fruits, vegetables, dairy products, and meat are daily fare on most tables throughout Halruaa. The nation's largest exports are gold and Haerlu wine. The gold is mined out of the mountain's on the eastern side of the nation, and the wine is made in vineyards throughout the countryside. Some of the gold is smelted directly into ingots and used as trade bars, but a significant amount is crafted into fine works of art, either alone or alloyed with silver to form electrum. Gold and electrum jewelry and Haerlu wine fetch fine prices all along the southern coast of the Great Sea, and in nations such as Lapaliiya and Chondath. Halruaans could rival the Red Wizards in the export of magic if they chose to do so, but oddly enough, spells and magic items do not often make their way beyond the country's borders. Halruaans are decidedly possessive about their magical creations and do not easily let them spread into the wider world beyond their borders. As it is, more than a few folk in prominent positions scowl every time they hear another tale of a skyship racing along somewhere beyond The Walls. Magic is perhaps first on the list of Halruaa's imports. The appetites of the Halruaan wizard's for new and unusual magic from other lands knows no bounds, and their habit of taking magic without giving any back doesn't seem to bother them in the least. In addition to arcane imports, Halruaa is also a viable market for precious metals and other rare and valuable goods - particularly those useful in the creation of magic, such as spell components. In a nation with such a high quality of life, the demand for exquisite jewelry and other fine art is always high, and ostentatious wizards prefer to craft their magic items out of the best materials.